1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures for plaster/drywall ceilings and dropped ceilings and, more particularly, to lighting fixtures that include directionally adjustable lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Dropped ceilings are well known in the art as secondary ceilings that are hung below a main (structural) ceiling. Dropped ceilings are also referred to as a drop ceiling, false ceiling, or suspended ceiling, and are utilized widely in modern construction and architecture.
It is well known in the art for dropped ceilings to include one or more lighting fixtures that are supported by the grid-work of the dropped ceiling in a plenum space defined in the area above the dropped ceiling.
Plaster or drywall ceilings are also known in the art to include one or more lighting fixtures supported in one or more spaces above the ceilings, typically between joists that define the support structure of the plaster or drywall ceiling.
Heretofore, such lighting fixtures were configured to direct light in a single direction into a room below the ceiling. There is, however, a need in certain applications, such as, without limitation, video conferencing, distance learning, telemedicine, internet video streaming, and non-traditional studio environments, where directional control of the light output by a lighting fixture disposed in a ceiling would be desirable.